Dear girl
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Lo único que quería Naruto era que su querida novia se mudase con él; a su departamento. No quiso ganarse la promoción de 3x1. Naruto & Hinata y team 8. Historias cortas.
1. Colados

**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto. **

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**D**r**e**a**m** g**i**r**l**

**By**

**L**ady **M**itzuki

* * *

**[Capítulo 1]**

Colados

* * *

**A**l momento de abrir la boca e invitar a mudarse a su querida novia a su departamento, pensó en muchos escenarios; desayunarían juntos, comerían, cenarían, lavarían la ropa, limpiarían el departamento, verían la T.V, dormirían juntos… si, todo un mundo de color rosa.

Sin embargo, la realidad distaba mucho de lo que Naruto pensó.

Convivir con su novia. Vivir con su novia era lo que él quería. Pero, al querer cumplir su capricho, se había ganado el combo 3x1.

— ¿Dónde pongo esto?

Naruto miró de pésimo humor como Kiba entraba con una gran bolsa de comida para perro.

—… –no contesto, solo se quedó en la misma posición, sentado en el centro del sillón con los brazos cruzados y el ánimo por los suelos.

¡Joder! Lo que él quiso era tener a **su** tímida, preciosa, amable, gentil y dulce novia más cerquita. Mucho más cerquita, además, odiaba la comida pre calentada y Hinata cocinaba muy rico.

¡¿Por qué Kami no lo dejaba ser feliz?!

La invitación había sido exclusivamente para su novia. Nadie más, pero esos bastardos. ¡Oh sí! Ese dúo, el amante de los perros y el raro de los bichos tenían que meter las narices donde no les importaba, lavando el cerebro de Hinata para que ella terminara cediendo.

— No entiendo los lazos que tienen con Hinata-chan –masculló, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón y observando al Aburame e Inuzuka que acomodaban las pertenencias de cada uno —. Pero… –frunció el ceño —. ¡Esto es demasiado!

— Kiba, Hinata y yo siempre hemos estado juntos –contesto el Aburame, tan serio, directo y preciso —. Hinata es importante para nosotros.

— Como nuestra hermana –apoyó Kiba.

— ¡Si, yo también veo a Sakura-chan como una hermana pero yo no vivo ni con Sasuke ni con ella! –exclamó, desesperado —. ¡Ustedes lo que quieren es asilo gratis!

— ¿Asilo gratis? –repitió el castaño de facciones perrunos.

Naruto gruñó.

— Si, asilo gratis. Quieren vivir bajo el mismo techo que Hinata y yo. ¡La invitación fue solo para mi novia, no para ustedes!

— ¿Amas a Hinata, Naruto? –la cuestión dejó en seco al rubio que miró al de anteojos negros, desconcertado.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Amas a Hinata?

— ¡Claro que lo hago! Pero ¿por qué tengo que responderte?

Kiba bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

— No nos das buena espina.

Naruto reaccionó tal como Shino lo supuso.

— ¡¿Qué?! –soltó el Uzumaki, acercándose hasta el castaño y tomándole del cuello —. ¿Qué intentas decirme con "No nos das buena espina", ah?

— Uzumaki Naruto –la voz de Shino causó que Naruto se paralizara y observará el rostro de Shino escondido tras su gran abrigo y sus gafas puestas —. Por los siguientes tres meses Kiba como yo deduciremos si eres el indicado para Hinata, nuestra amiga y la chica más importante para nosotros.

—…

—…

— ¡¿Ustedes qué?! –explotó al fin, observando a ambos con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

— Ya dijimos –masculló Kiba, tomando de nuevo las cajas, mientras Naruto los seguía mirando.

— ¡¿Por qué tendrían que deducir si soy el indicado para Hinata?!

No supo porque, pero estuvo seguro que la temperatura de la habitación bajó unos centígrados, tanto asi que sintió escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y cuando Kiba y Shino le miraron, con sus ojos escondidos y con una terrible aura rodearlos, no tuvo de otra que tragar en seco.

— Hinata es muy importante para nosotros, Naruto. Hemos sido testigos de cuanto ella ha sufrido en silencio por ti –explicó Kiba con voz seria —. Es por esa razón que nosotros hemos llegado al extremo de mudarnos contigo para ver si tu amor es verdadero.

— ¡Pero ¿Qué estupideces dices?! –contradijo —. ¡Claro que amo a Hinata!

— No nos lo digas –Shino ajustó sus anteojos —. Muéstranoslo con hechos.

— En caso de no ser asi, Naruto, alejaremos a Hinata de tu lado y nunca la volverás a ver.

Naruto se quedó callado, observando perplejo al dúo de amigos, primeros y especiales amigos, de su novia, los cuales le avisaban de tan extraño plan. Bueno, eran amigos de Hinata, no decía que ellos se preocuparan por ella no estuviese bien, al contrario, se alegraba que Hinata tuviese esa clase de amigos.

Sin embargo…

Esos métodos por parte de Shino y Kiba, eran… extraños.

Pero bueno, no iba a negarse, si ellos querían prueba de que su amor por Hinata era cien por ciento cierto, lo haría, aun cuando tuviese de **colados** a esos.

**Continuará…**


	2. Prohibido el paso

**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto. **

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**D**e**a**r **g**i**r**l

**By**

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo 2]**

Prohibido el paso

* * *

**S**iempre estuvo acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, fuese como fuese.

Y también, otra de las innumerables cosas a las cuales estaba acostumbrado era tocar a Hinata a todas horas. En público o en privado, siempre lo hacía, sacándole como siempre a la joven ojiperla un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

En ocasiones Naruto podía ser tierno y hasta meloso cuando se trataba de tocarle las mejillas a Hinata, sus manos, sus pies y hombros, pero también podía ser bastante pervertido cuando la tocaba por la cintura, le daba un juguetón golpecito en partes que a no cualquiera le agradarían, pero bueno, a eso él estaba acostumbrado, además, también tenía las cuatro paredes de su habitación para poder tocar a Hinata-chan en todas partes.

Pero eso se había acabado.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma –masculló con irá y con una vena remarcando su frente al ver el patético –y mal dibujado– letrero que ese par de idiotas habían puesto en la habitación que él mismo había decorado para Hinata y él.

Su rostro estaba tachado en el papel y ¡sus ojos parecían un par de aceitunas! ¿Quién diablos lo había dibujado? ¡Porque lo hacía ver tan mal y a la vez tan patético! Oh, claro, eso debía de ser obra de Kiba que siempre quería joderle la vida, ¡él era mucho más guapo!

Tomó el papel y lo hizo bolita, tirándole en algún lado.

Naruto intento abrir la habitación, pero no pudo. Frunció el ceño y volvió a repetir el movimiento, pero la puerta seguía cerrada. Hizo más fuerza, pero esta ni se abrió.

— Ese par –masculló con irá.

Buscó entre sus pantalones la llave de la habitación, dándose cuenta hasta ahora mismo que no la portaba.

«_ Esos hijos de… _» pensó.

Bufó y acercó su oído a la puerta, ya que Hinata-chan había entrado ahí una vez que todos habían terminado de instalar las cosas de Hinata y las pulgas que tenía como amigos. Escuchó levemente el agua caer y dedujo que su novia estaría dándose un baño.

¡Y él afuera!

Oh, cuantas ganas tenía Naruto de cepillarle la espalda a Hinata.

Pero ese par.

Ni un día completo y ya los venía odiando.

En serio.

Y pensar que todavía le hacía falta muchos días más.

* * *

**C**ortito pero espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los cuales espero que sigan cayendo.

**Besos psicológicos a todos.**


End file.
